Meddling Portraits
by luvdizney
Summary: How did James and Lily get from where we left them in Snape's memory to being in love? James and Lily One-Shot.


20:05

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He said it, he called me a you know what. I forced my tears in as I faced him. I wouldn't let him break me.

"Fine," I said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." I turned and started walking away when I heard that moron open his mouth.

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Severus his wand pointed threateningly at him. He just had to look like a hero didn't he?

"I don't want you to make him apologize", I shouted, rounding on him. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!" How thick was he?

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

I turned on my heel and rushed off just before the tears started spilling.

"Evans!" I heard James yell after me. "Hey, EVANS!" But I didn't want to hear it. I just ran as fast as I could to the Gryffindor common room. When I came to the portrait of the fat lady I practically shouted the password.

"Dragon Hide." I demanded. I wanted inside and I wanted inside NOW.

"Incorrect." she stated calmly.

"What?" I asked, I was about to start bawling and I needed privacy. "Um Puff Pod." I guessed. She merely shook her head. I couldn't think straight. "Felix, Patronus, Hogwarts!" I shot out helplessly but they were met by headshakes. I collapsed on the nearest bench and just cried and cried. I don't know how long I was sitting there. Seconds? Minutes? But after a while I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "I don't want to talk to you Severus." I said. I heard a light chuckle I knew didn't belong to Severus.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I left him splashing in the Black Lake isn't it?" I looked up to see the second to last person I wanted to see. Did he really have arrogance to just sit next to me with his twinkling hazel eyes and his adorable mess of black hair... No Lily you hate James Potter. And now he was seeing me totally weak, crying my eyes out.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I demanded trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"To see how you are." I scoffed. "Look, I know you hate me and I'm probably the last person you want to see." Wow he was actually right for once. "But right now, you look like you really need someone too vent to and I can just sit here, shut up and listen." I'd never believe that James Potter would agree to shut up but before I could stop myself, I started crying harder than I ever had.

"You don't get it. Everywhere I am, I'm always different. At home, I'm the freak who does magic. Here, I can never be as good as everyone else because I'm muggleborn. And the one person who's been with me through all of that just called me a filthy mud...mud...mudblood. And he didn't even address me. He said it as if I was a one little pig in a giant group of filthy animals. And you know what? Maybe I am."

"Okay shut up." demanded James taking me aback. "Don't ever talk about yourself like that. Ever. You are the most talented witch in this school! No matter what any idiot says. You are so much better than any stupid pure-blood."

"Why am I even telling you all this?" I partly asked him partly asked myself. This is James Potter, the arrogant pea brain who thought he was the king of the world! But he had turned into this kind and sweet guy. James gave his signature smirk.

"Because deep down, your in love with me." And he was back.

"James you are so arrogant! You think every girl you talk to will just fall at your feet. You flirt and date everyone because you think that makes you cool." I saw a mix of confusion and anger flash in his eyes.

"God Evans you are so stupid!" again I was shocked. "Have you ever seen me ask out other girls? Have you ever seen me flirt with other girls? Heck, have you ever even seen me look at another girl besides you?" I was about to just scoff but the I thought about it. He was right, I can really only remember him constantly hitting on me. "It's only been you. Always, ever since I bumped into on the train in our first year and made you drop your books." I couldn't help but smile.

"You remember that?" He smiled back.

"Of course." he said. "Look, I know I can be an arse but maybe that because I was always jealous that Snape got you to himself. And I had to hide the fact that every time you turned me down, it really hurt. And I know that I can be mean but I just-" then I kissed him. My first kiss. As we pulled apart I smiled.

"You're kinda cute when you finally shut up."

"Yeah, that's my man!" I turned to see Sirius jumping up and down pounding his fists in the air. Remus appeared from behind a pillar and pulled him back, giving me an apologetic look. I giggled.

"And somehow, he's my best friend." James said with the shake of his head.

"Well I don't think we can get much privacy now." I said.

"You're right." James said. "So you'll have to come to Hogsmead with me tomorrow so we can finish our um... conversation."

"I'd like that." I said as we both got up and walked to the fat lady.

"Dragon Hide." said James and the portrait swung open.

"Wait what?" I asked as I looked up at the lady who had a sly smile and a glint in her eye.

"Your welcome." she said as I silently thanked the wizarding world for meddling portraits. Little did I know that watching the door close on me was a miserable fifth year Slytherin dripping wet.

**Thanks for reading! Please know, this is my first ever story so be nice!**


End file.
